Xiou Li Lang
Early Life Xiou Li Lang (甌利郎) was born on December 1st, 2266 in the 6th Shenzhen Colony District to an unknown father and prostitue mother Lou Xiaoying Lang. He was the 2nd child out of 9 children, all of whom had a very unknown stance of knowledge of their father(s). Xiou would grow up in a red light district and occasionally did his homework with his brothers and sisters in a whore-house, it was in this area of the colony where Xiou witnessed plenty of gang activity and martial arts rooting back to that of genuine Wushu and Wing Chun-style ancestry. Along with Xiou who witnessed and rather enjoyed watching the exotic criminal activity, was Hyun Li (later "Dale") his oldest brother. Time would pass to where the two spent less time studying and more time learning martial arts from crooks and criminals. Eventually as Xiou turned 18, he was already highly skilled and talented in kung fu; however during this point Hyun Li had made a drastic decision to turn his life away from criminal activity and devote his life to spiritual peace, education, and his fiance. Hyun Li and Xiou would seperate for several years without contact. Xiou would continue until he was publically lashed for harassing and physically assaulting a mail-man of whom he thought was a rival triad informat. Pre-Military Life After plenty of lashings and police beatings, he sought help at home to which his mother and other siblings shut him out until he recover a better stance in society. For some time looking for a job, he finally found a job at a poultry market, stocking cages. One afternoon, while Xiou was out for brake, he caught a glimpse of his entire family walking down the street with a man in a clad Mobile Infantryman's Service Uniform. The Hyun Li that left home for university was entirely different, he was rigid and built like a soldier. The man revealed was Hyun Li. Hyun Li, who had been commissioned a Lieutenant in the Mobile Infantry greeted his brother with all intents of showing Xiou "the other way and the better life". To Hyun Li 's success, this angered Xiou out of jealousy; he would've never expected his brother to become a Federal Servicemember, this could be because his family or district had very little dealings with the Federation. And yet viewed the Federation as "the thing that was always there". Eventually Hyun Li would leave to a catastrophic posting on Roku San with the 3rd Battalion, 9th Moritas of the 1st MI Division. The news Hyun Li left Xiou angry at the Federation for what happened to his brother. Angered, but to avenge his brother's death; he cut off his long hair and walked 20 miles to the recruiting station. Military Life Once upon graduation from boot camp, Xiou thought of himself as "fucked instantly" by the Infantry for being placed in a non-combat role in supply. It was with the 282nd Supply Battalion where Xiou boiled with annoyance and hatred, he thought he would never get away with stocking things from his past. Xiou would spend 5 months cycling logistical and supplemental essentials to troopers on the front by trucks. He wanted to be a part of the action and requested a transfer, however many officers did not view him as a worthy infantry trooper. During this time, his anger boiled deep inside of him. One night when he was posted on sentry duty, he broke aquired a bottle of whiskey and began drinking on duty just outside the officer's quarters. He was found the next morning passed out with a bottle in hand. This action resulted in him being lashed in front of the battalion and demotion to Recruit. Eventually the current commander was transfered and Xiou was given a clean slate, where he worked hard in supply and eventually deemed worthy of promotion once again. However this ended shortly when Xiou's dry sense of humor accused his CO and female NCO for sexual relations along with some other profrane slurs towards them. He was demoted to Recruit, given 12 lashings, pay reduction, along with 92 hours in the brig. Ironically enough, later reports stated that Xiou was right in accusing them of partaking in sexual activity on duty which resulted in their punishment and the current CO was transfered once again. Xiou would be promoted later on to Private before being getting his wish to transfer to regular Infantry. 112th Battalion, Alpha Company Lang arrived to the AFC-BC 117 "Audie Murphy" shortly before his mid-point of his first year of service. He along with another trooper by the name of Jacob Hillesheim transfered together for their own reasons. On his first combat drop, Xiou recieved very little intimidation from the arachnid warriors as opposed to the other new troopers to the company. In fact, he thought of it as "easier" than stocking equipments on a truck. His next few drops, he showed great feats of courage and skill. However, due to his hazing nature towards recruits and dislike towards NCOs; his name never made it on the promotion board. During one cold drop, he had lost the only person he ever really knew; Hillesheim to an insurgent sniper. Xiou looked down at his corpse with little sorrow but instead brushed the snow off his uniform and moved on. At this time, he blended equally within the company ranks and instilled a quiet few months for the remainder of his first year. Trivia & Notable Items There are very few notable items that Lang carries; *Marlboro Cigarettes: The preferred tobacco brand of Xiou, rarely is he seen without a pack or even a carton. *Shenzhen Colony Zippo Lighter: A generic zippo lighter with Chinese caligraphy covered all over the finish. *Laundry Bag: It's standard issue and regulation that every trooper recieves a laundry bag, however Lang has two laundry bag for an unknown reason. Trivia *Xiou has several tattoos that cover the majority of his torso. His arms are sleeved in Chinese spiritual caligraphy, dates, and a name (Hyun Li Lang) on his left arm. His right arm is sleeved with striping that leads down to his wrist in chains. For his back, there would be several Chinese characters lining down his spinal column. *Xiou has been known to haze several new recruits. *Xiou PTs every morning (or afternoon) despite his lack of health; he spends one hour working out regular exercises and two more hours training in Wushu/Wing Chun kung fu. Service Record Postings 1. Graduated Boot Camp at Camp Flash, New Addorra - Class 20456 2. Garrisoned at Camp Foster, Dyseruit with 282nd Supply Battalion 3. Transfered to AFC-BC-117 "Audie Murphy" with Alpha Company, 112th Battalion Promotion & Disciplinary Record 1. Promoted to Private -01292292- sign. Maj. K. Hall 2. Demoted to Recruit -02052292- sign. Maj. K. Hall (Incident #1 REPORT: Consumption of Alchohol in prohibited area; Result: 5 public lashings) 3. Promoted to Private -03112292- sign. Maj. H. Reed 4. Demoted to Recruit -03152292- sign. Maj. H. Reed (Incident #2 REPORT: Disrespectful/Indecent Conduct toward Officer and NCO; Result: 12 public lashings/pay reduction/Brig-92 Hrs) 5. Promoted to Private -03302292- sign. Cpt. D. Widjakongo --- Transfer --- 6. Promoted to Private First Class -05142293- sign. Cpt. N. Wolf 7. (Incident #3 REPORT: Carried out orders by assaulting and silencing an Officer; Result: PENDING/TRIAL OVERRULED) -08292293- Merits 1. Enacted leadership roles in a time of direneed and directed fellow troopers to a successful mission. 2. Pulled 5 wounded troopers off the line. 3. Pulled 3 more wounded troopers off a heavily overrun line. 4. Provided useful and extensive skill of hand to hand combat against 4 insurgents which resulted in the safety of several captive citizens.